


Coloring a Blank Slate

by tatersalad5001



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Flash Fic, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Game: Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: Sora’s memories were gone. They flowed out into the people he was now, where they belonged. Sora needed every memory, you owed him that much. You had to fix this. You just weren’t sure how anymore. It was impossible alone.That’s when you met her.





	Coloring a Blank Slate

From the moment you began existing, you were nothing.

You were born in a world of white. White walls, white floors, white ceiling. A white table, a white dress. Like an empty score, a blank canvas, a clean page, you were blank from the start. From something, you were born nothing.

Had nothing, were nothing. Yet, you knew there was more than this. You were filled with memories of a different life, the life you were born from, the life you were never meant to separate from. You had memories that were vibrant. Full of warmth and color and friends and life. Now you were this.

You lived a nothing life in a nothing place. That is, until you were found.

From the start, you knew of your abilities. You knew you could manipulate memories, but this was useless to you. You had nothing to gain. But, these new people had a use for you. Thus, you became more than nothing. You were now a tool.

It was a step up. You tried to take some bit of comfort in that.

You manipulated, rewove false memories for people you never met. At first, you weren’t bothered by it. You didn’t feel anything anyway, you weren’t anything anyway, and strangers weren’t all that important to you. But the more memories you changed, the more you got to know them. Sora, Donald, Goofy. They were good people, and you grew to really like them. Sora, especially — given who you were and who you were supposed to be, it was hard not to. His strength and loyalty empowered you, his stubbornness gave you courage. For him, you stood up and defied those who manipulated you.

If you were enough of a person to feel, you’d regret everything. What you did was horrible. All you could really do now was undo it all, so you began fixing everyone’s memories.

Another person came along. Another person to use you like a tool. The two of you wanted the same thing, so you didn’t mind. It wasn’t like you deserved any better.

It was supposed to work out until it all went wrong.

Sora’s memories were gone. They flowed out into the people he was now, where they belonged. Sora needed every memory, you owed him that much. You had to fix this. You just weren’t sure how anymore. It was impossible alone.

That’s when you met her.

She held some of Sora’s memories, was shaped by them, though without all his memories she couldn’t seem to paint that whole picture. Her identity and creation came from both Sora and Kairi, just like you, though she might not know that. You had that in common, but everything else was different.

She was bold and courageous, while you had withdrawn back into your timid nature for some time. She didn’t let rules nor other people hold her back, while these were what defined you. She was strong. You didn’t know of anyone weaker than you. She deserved to exist, to be her own person, while you wouldn’t have a reason to for much longer.

While you were devoid of color, her very existence created new hues; she was a completed painted masterpiece compared to your blank canvas.

You admired her, you were inspired by her. You searched and searched for a way to hold her together, for her to continue to exist without Sora’s memories, even for her to exist in just the memories of others. But, no. No matter how you skirted around the rules, it was impossible. You…were sad.

So, when Xion asked you to look after Roxas in her absence, you promised. Even when you forgot her you could still do that much. And, you decided, you’d try to carry on her memory in your own way. You would try to have the courage she had, to try to color your blank slate.

…

You’d been at a standstill in your job for some time now. Very little progress had been made, it seemed. Yet, you suddenly felt inspired. Bold.

The only job you held was to restore Sora’s memories, and nothing more. Roxas becoming whole again wasn’t your concern. Still, he was like you. Special, different. You wanted to meet him at least once, to help him through his confusion and uncertainty. A week ago you would have done nothing, but now, you acted. You talked to him, tried to answer his questions, attempted to tell him everything would be okay in the end. Whether this helped him at all, you had no idea, but at least you tried, did something about it.

Whatever had brought forth this courage in you, you were grateful.

Roxas, then, became whole. You were in the final stretch. DiZ, it seemed, had had a change of heart. It was too late, in his opinion. He hid something deep within Sora’s heart to try to make amends, though what exactly he wouldn’t say. Based on your discoveries, you tried to help in your own way, by adding memories and a message in Jiminy’s Journal. It was all you could do, when you couldn’t deliver the message in person.

Before your mission ended, you looked over all your drawings plastered over the walls of the White Room. The drawings were an important part of the process, a medium for your power. Many were familiar to you. You were well-versed in Sora’s memories by now. Still, it was nice to reminisce.

One in particular stood out to you.

It was a confrontation between Roxas, Axel, and Riku. Yeah, you remembered this one. This one was part of Roxas’ memories. You’d needed to stitch Roxas’ memories into Sora, and later fix Roxas’ memories at well. It was the only way for them both to be whole. But, what you djdn’t remember, was a fourth person in the drawing. They, too, were dressed in a black coat, their face obscured. You closed your eyes and tried to recall the memory, feel the memory. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t tell if a fourth person had actually been there or not. Your mind just…slid over it, somehow. It gave you a headache.

Some phantom pain in your chest hurt, too. Your eyes welled up with tears. If there was a fourth person there, you wish you knew who it was.

Someday, you hoped, you would be able to remember. The memory was there, just not completely linked up. Perhaps with time the link could be fixed; you weren’t capable of that now.

Someday, you hoped, you would be able to see them again. You knew, somehow, the wait would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, uh.... i started writing this about six months ago! i really wanted to give this ship (and a few other more obscure kingdom hearts ships, though that's not relevant right here) some more content, and, uh, this is what i've brought to the table for now! i kind of...lost inspiration almost as soon as i started, but i really wanted to finish this one. i liked the idea. next time i'll probably not try to stay so canon compliant, but, uh, hey namine you're gay! yeah!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, i hope everything's going well!


End file.
